Le Yin de mon Yang, ou une nouvelle dynamique
by vrdrt
Summary: Tout se passait bien à Beacon Hills, pour une fois. La meute s'était finalement installé dans une routine assez agréable, tout le monde se contrôlait, il n'y avait plus de danger à l'horizon. Jusqu'à ce que l'ancien meilleur ami de Stiles ne refasse surface et perturbe toute la dynamique au sein du groupe.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **hum, bonjour à tous (: alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous prévenir que, comme vous vous en doutez, je ne possède pas Teen Wolf ou ses personnages (même si j'aimerais beaucoup avoir Peter rien que pour moi, eheh). Et puis, il faut aussi savoir que c'est ma toute première fic, que je suis super stressée rien qu'à l'idée et que je ne risque pas d'être aussi douée que la plupart des auteurs géniaux que j'ai découvert sur ce site (je passe ma vie sur FF j'ai l'impression, tout ça à cause de vous, vous n'avez pas honte ?), mais, en tous cas, je ferais de mon mieux :D.

**Chapitre 1 :** Retour vers le futur.

Tout le monde connaît Stiles comme étant la seconde moitié de Scott. Tout le monde les connaît comme étant les meilleurs amis du monde. Deux frères, deux jumeaux. Ils sont le portrait même de l'amitié éternelle et indestructible.

Ce que les gens ignorent, c'est qu'il y a toujours eu quelqu'un avant Scott, qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui occupait le rôle de « Meilleur Ami du Monde, pour la Vie » dans la vie de Stiles.

Avant que les McCall n'arrivent à Beacon Hill, le Shérif était Monsieur DeLano. Un homme merveilleux, qui ressemblait étrangement à un personnage de bande-dessinée aux yeux de Stiles. DeLano avait pris l'agent Stilinski sous son aile, et c'est ainsi que Jess, de trois ans plus âgé, se retrouvait obligé de se coltiner le petit Stiles. Les deux garçons n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Stiles était déjà égal à lui-même, hyperactif, beaucoup trop intelligent et curieux pour son propre bien. Un enfant irritant au possible. Surtout pour un garçon comme Jess, posé, peu enclin aux conversations comme aux relations humaines – s'il pouvait vivre dans sa bibliothèque et ne pas en sortir, il serait heureux. Et personne ne comprenait réellement leur relation. Ils se détestaient. Ils étaient toujours en train de se disputer, de se hurler dessus ou à se plonger dans les pires embrouilles. Et pourtant, si l'un d'eux entendait quelqu'un dire de mal de l'autre, ils fonçaient tête baissée pour défendre leur honneur.

Puis, un jour, Jess atteint l'adolescence, creusant les tensions qui régnaient dans leur duo. La mère DeLano finit par quitter la ville, sans prévenir personne, délaissant mari et fils. Aggravant le mauvais caractère de Jess. Stiles était assez grand et mature pour savoir qu'il y avait bien des moyens d'aider son ami mais ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite qu'ils se contenteraient d'augmenter leur quota de bêtises. Ils firent sûrement quelque chose de grave, ils finirent sûrement par dépasser les bornes, parce qu'un jour, Stiles ne trouva personne chez les DeLano. Et son père lui apprit que le Shérif avait pris sa retraite, était parti rejoindre de la famille à New-York. Et Stiles se retrouva seul. Jusqu'à ce que Scott emménage – et il fit tout pour que cette amitié ne s'achève jamais.

–

Tout avait bien commencé, pour une fois. Stiles était arrivé à l'heure à l'école, se glissant à sa place trois secondes avant que M. Harris n'arrive. Il n'avait pas eu d'heure de colle et la meute de loup-garous l'avait étonnement laissé en paix. Pas de psychopathe en liberté, pas de meurtre à résoudre, pas de chasseurs assoiffés de sang – ou de vengeance. C'était vraiment une journée parfaite.

Alors, quand il entra en trombe, il passa dans la cuisine, attrapa une pomme et lança un simple « Yo, pap' » avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Stiles, vient par ici », lui ordonna son père, de sa voix qui voulait dire Stiles-je-sais-ce-que-tu-as-fait-et-tu-va-le-regretter.

Alors Stiles fit marche arrière, tout en croquant dans sa pomme. Il essayait de se remémorer les derniers jours, et surtout, les dernières fois qu'il avait enfreint la loi. Nope, rien, il était parfaitement clean pour une fois.

« Je te promet, Papa, je suis tout à fait innocent. Mais si je dois subir un interrogatoire, je demande mon avocat de suite.

Es-tu sûr ? Demanda son père, les bras croisés. Tu n'as rien fais d'illégal ? Tu ne t'es pas trouvé sur les lieux d'un crime ? Tu n'as pas été retenu par M. Harris ?

Nope, nope, nope. Je suis parfaitement, totalement, absolument innocent.

Tant mieux, parce qu'il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose. Non, laisse-moi parler. Tu te souviens de l'ancien Shérif ? Tu te souviens qu'on était ami ? Et qu'il avait un fils, Jess ?

Hum... Oui, peut-être ?

Tant mieux. Il est dans ta chambre. Il vient vivre avec nous, il a des problèmes familiaux. J'attends de toi que tu prennes soin de lui. Je rentre tard, ne m'attendez pas. Pas de bêtises ? »

Stiles regarda son père enfiler sa veste, ramasser ses clés, tout en achevant sa tirade. Il avait parlé si vite que Stiles n'avait pas pu en placer une. Il avait parlé si vite, en s'agitant tellement, que Stiles savait bien ce qu'il en était : son père avait conscience de lui faire un coup foireux. Son père était surtout encore moins doué que lui pour échapper aux représailles – parce qu'il y allait avoir des représailles, oui, oui, Stiles commençait déjà à les planifier, au fin fond de son esprit.

« Duh. » lâcha-t-il avant de finalement gagner sa chambre.

–

Stiles lâcha ses affaires au pied de son lit, faisant le plus de bruit possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix presque aussi froide que M. L'Alpha Terrifiant-Hale. Mais le jeune assit devant son ordinateur n'était pas aussi facilement impressionnable, il le savait bien.

« Bonjour Stiles, quel plaisir de te revoir. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Toujours après Lydia ? », Jess se retourna enfin, appuyant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de Stiles, _de Stiles_.

« Bouge. C'est ma chambre, mon ordi, _ma _chaise. », il se voulait agressif, impressionnant, mais il ne provoqua qu'un rire chez son invité.

« Très bien, très bien », répondit-il en se levant, présentant ses mains pour montrer son innocence. « Si c'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes vieux amis.

Je me suis casser la cheville à cause de toi, tu parles d'un ami.

Je me suis retrouvé en caleçon dans la rue, en plein _hiver,_ _à cause de toi._

_Tu_ m'as accusé d'avoir volé les bonbons de l'épicerie. Et tu les as même pas partagé.

_Tu _m'as fais prendre par mes parents pendant que j'étais ivre.

_Tu _m'as attiré une haine éternelle de la part de Jackson.

_Tu _m'as fait atterir en prison avec tes conneries.

Oh, commence pas, ça n'a même pas été noté dans ton casier ! Et surtout, _tu _es parti sans dire un mot ! Pendant des années ! De longues années pendant lesquelles tu n'as pas pris la peine d'écrire une lettre, envoyer un mail, écrire un sms ou même téléphoner ! »

Alors qu'ils s'étaient approché à chaque reproche qu'ils se lançaient, Jess finit par se figer sur place pendant quelques secondes. Stiles s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, à extérioriser la foule de pensées qui lui traversait l'esprit, quand Jess le prit dans ses bras. Et le serra fort, très fort.

« Tu m'as manqué, Stilinski.

Je te déteste toujours, Abruti. »

Mais il l'avait dit d'une manière si douce, si calme, qu'il ne trompait personne.

« Puis lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes. »

Jess relâcha son étreinte pendant une fraction de seconde avant de le reprendre dans ses bras, encore plus violemment que la première fois.

« Stiles, dis-moi, t'as l'habitude de laisser les gens s'introduire par ta fenêtre ? » demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix se perdant dans le cou de Stiles.

« Hum, non pour- » Stiles n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. En quelques secondes, Derek, Derek Hale_ le terrifiant_, emprissonnait Jess entre le mur et son corps de pierre, d'une étreinte de fer. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Stiles qui se retrouvait jeté contre les murs, il en était presque soulagé.

« Oh, quelle entrée ! Il y a vraiment de l'amélioration, Hale. Ça fait très Dawson. Oh, attend, ça ferait de toi... Joey, c'est bien ça ? Oh, regarde, même Stiles partage l'idée. »

En vérité, Stiles riait bêtement, toujours au milieu de sa chambre. Il venait de comparer Derek – Derek le ténébreux, aux vestes de cuir et à la garde-robe plus sombre que l'ébène – à Joey. Il allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Quoi que... le regard que lui lança Derek finit par le calmer, et son rire se transforma rapidement en hoquet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jess ? » grogna le loup-garou.

C'est à ce moment que Stiles finit par sortir de sa torpeur. Son ami était de retour, il avait prévu pendant des années quelle serait sa vengeance, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'un Alpha vient tout gâcher en lui tuant après une heure à peine.

« Eh, hop, hop, hop. On se calme les garçons. Derek, t'enlèves tes mains de mon ami (et il eut la bonne idée de tirer sur le bras de Derek, ce qu'il regretta dès que ce dernier lui lança un regard froid). Non, sérieusement, on se calme. (et soudain, l'illumination). Quoi ?! Vous vous connaissez ?! Toi... Et _Derek ?_ Me dis pas que vous étiez amis, ce n'est _pas_ possible ! »

La tension finit par retomber. Les plus âgés se lancèrent quelques regards noirs, dialoguèrent par haussement de sourcils. Et finalement, Jess reprit la parole.

« Stiles, c'est... compliqué. »

Et c'est comme ça que toute l'harmonie qu'avait connu Beacon Hill, ou, au moins, la meute de Derek, partit en fumée.


	2. Chapter 2

******_Ouah. Je pensais vraiment pas que vous prendriez la peine de lire et de commenter. (et surtout de lire jusqu'au bout x')). Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. *-* J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop, même s'il est court (et que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de le mettre en ligne). D'ailleurs, les deux prochains chapitres seront bientôt en ligne (avec l'entrée en scène de tous les autres personnages o/ - même si, j'avoue, je compte quand même m'intéresser un peu plus à Stiles/Jess/Derek, parce qu'ils me semblent être les moins difficiles à écrire). _**

**_Bref, j'espère qu'un jour j'arriverais à vous écrire un chapitre vraiment correct (et avec une mise en page correct T.T)._**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Stiles était bouche-bée. Non seulement Jess connaissait Derek, mais, en plus, ces deux là osaient garder secret le pourquoi et le comment de leur relation. Et non, _merci bien_, Stiles n'était absolument pas un gamin. Il avait absolument tous les droits de faire la tête. Et il continuerait de faire la tête aussi longtemps qu'il estimera nécessaire.

« Allez, Stiles, arrête, tu sais très bien que tu pourra pas m'en vouloir très longtemps. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite au lieu de te donner tant de peine. »

Et Stiles grogna. Oui, il grogna. Il mettait ça sur le compte de toutes ces heures passées entouré de loup-garous et autres monstres. Cela faisait à peine une journée que Jess s'était pointé, et il arrivait déjà à le mettre sur les nerfs. En fait, tout le monde le mettait sur les nerfs, là. Et la meilleure idée qu'il eut, c'était de retourner cette colère sur Derek. Parce que oui, pourquoi pas, après tout, ce n'est qu'un Alpha. Un terrifiant Alpha. Agaçons la seule personne dans la pièce capable de nous réduire en purée. C'est vraiment une bonne idée.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? Si tu comptes pas m'expliquer, tu peux te barrer. Je vois même pas pourquoi tu t'es pointé, de toutes façons. »

Pendant deux secondes, Stiles se mit à penser que Derek était triste, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à être mis à la porte. Comme s'il avait jamais été le bienvenu dans cette maison. Bon, d'accord, Stiles n'était plus aussi gêné par la présence de l'Alpha. Parfois, il la trouvait presque réconfortante. Mais, dans tous les cas, c'était toujours la maison du Shérif et il était toujours six ans plus vieux que lui – et surtout, c'était toujours une ancienne personne d'intérêt. Stiles n'osait même pas imaginer son père entrant dans sa chambre et découvrant un Derek à son aise. OK. Concentration, Stiles était énervé, il ne fallait pas se déconcentrer, Derek ne pouvait pas être triste et il avait l'habitude d'être mis à la porte.

« Je... J'étais venu voir si Scott n'était pas ici, par hasard. »

C'était lamentable. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on vienne le voir uniquement pour des services ou pour Scott. C'était comme si Stiles n'existait pas vraiment, comme s'il n'était bon qu'à servir de secrétaire. Besoin de faire une recherche, la flemme d'ouvrir Google ? Demandez Stiles, service non-stop, sept jours sur sept. Vous cherchez à joindre tous les Scott McCall du coin, trop énamourés pour répondre à leur propre téléphone ? Stiles est là, prêt à jouer le messager. C'est pas qu'il manquait de considération, mais il manquait vraiment de considération. Il était bien plus qu'un simple messager, il faudra qu'on finisse par s'en rendre compte à la fin, parce que là...

« Super ! Pour une dernière fois, sache que je ne suis ni sa mère, ni sa secrétaire. Tu veux le voir, tu lui téléphone ! Tu connais le système du téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que la technologie dépasse tes compétences, mais si Paris Hilton peut intégrer le concept, je vois pas pourquoi t'en ferais pas de même ! Et puis je te signale qu'il a une copine, alors si tu le trouves pas, c'est simple : c'est qu'il est avec Allisson ! Alors, maintenant, _oust ! _»

Stiles commençait à le pousser vers la porte, étonné qu'il se laisse faire aussi facilement.

« Et tu me fera le plaisir d'utiliser les portes, les sonnettes, les téléphones et même les mails. Parce qu'on est au 21ème siècle et que je ne suis définitivement pas Dawson, merci, au revoir. »

Et c'est sur cette merveilleuse répartie que Stiles réalisa qu'il venait de claquer la porte au nez de Derek. Claquer la porte. Au nez de Derek. Derek. _Oh mon dieu ! Je suis dans la m**** ! il va me tuer. Je suis sûr qu'il va me tuer. Il va entrer dans ma chambre, en pleine nuit, et me décapiter. Ou pire. Il va m'arracher la gorge. Avec ses dents. OK. Là, ça devient grave. Si je commence à utiliser les mêmes expressions que lui..._

* * *

D'ailleurs, une fois revenu dans sa chambre, il claqua également cette porte. Il se souviendra de ce jour comme du jour où il claqua toutes les portes – ou « Comment Stiles a provoqué une fois de trop le méchant Alpha et s'est retrouvé éviscéré en pleine nuit ».

« Laisse-moi t'avouer que je ne t'imaginais vraiment pas devenir ami avec Derek Hale. Sérieusement. Puis, faudrait que tu m'expliques qui est ce Scott. »

Comment osait-il ? Franchement, quand quelqu'un a le toupet de revenir après des années d'absence, le protocole exige une certaine retenue, un certain respect, un minimum d'excuse. Et lui, il arrivait, la gueule en fleur, prêt à juger et poser des questions, comme s'il en avait le droit ! Bon... peut-être qu'il agissait comme ça parce qu'il n'y avait pas de protocole, après tout... Il faudrait qu'il aille googliser ça, plus tard, quand il aura enfin sa chambre pour lui tout seul.

« Non. Laisse tomber. Vous voulez garder des secrets entre vous ? Très bien ! Mais tu n'as absolument pas le droit de me questionner ou de te montrer curieux. Surtout que je vois pas ce que tu en as à faire. Si ça t'intéressait, tu aurais dû rester en contact. Et puis, ça veut dire quoi, de toutes façons ? Je suis pas assez bien pour être ami avec Derek, peut-être ? Oh, et puis, zut. Laisse tomber. Je t'en veux toujours. Merci de me laisser ma chambre, tu peux disposer, j'ai besoin de solitude là. »

Il ne releva pas la tête de son oreiller, sur lequel il venait de se jeter, lorsqu'il entendit Jess étouffer un rire moqueur. Il ne relèverait pas la tête tant qu'il ne quitterait pas la chambre. Oui, il tiendrait longtemps, il lui ferait la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ait satisfaction. Il en serait capable. Bon, ce serait la première fois qu'il arrive à faire la tête plus d'une heure à quelqu'un, mais il y a une première à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

« Grr. Sérieusement, Jess. Je suis crevé. Si tu pouvais me laisser mourir de fatigue, ce serait sympathique. Et ne laisse pas mon père enterrer mon corps. Je compte reste unit à mon lit et me décomposer dessus. »

Il étouffa un rire triomphateur lorsqu'il entendit l'autre garçon quitter la chambre en marmonnant un « Oh ! Dégueu ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : hum, bon, finalement, voici déjà le chapitre suivant. Parce que je m'en voulais, du coup, de vous avoir coupé le dernier chapitre sans répondre à rien (bon, ok, je réponds toujours à rien là, mais ça arrive, les réponses x')) et aussi parce que j'arrivais pas à être satisfaite des modifications que je faisais. Du coup, voilà, je le poste et je pourrais enfin passer à la suite (et vous donner des réponses, et rendre l'action intéressante, duh!).

**CHAPITRE TROIS** : ERICA ET BOYD.

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Stiles faisait la tête. À son père, pour ne pas avoir pris la peine de le prévenir quand il a invité Jess à vivre chez eux (et aussi pour le fait qu'il le chouchoute lui, et pas son propre fils et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais assez de temps libre à passer avec Stiles, mais ça, il ne l'avouera pas). Il faisait la tête à Jess, pour l'avoir quitté sans prévenir et sans rester en contact. Pour l'enquiquiner toute la journée, le coller jour et nuit, sans répit. Pour oser garder un secret avec Derek Hale, quand il avait 7 millions d'autres personnes disponibles. Et pour s'immiscer autant dans sa vie.

Mais il faisait aussi la tête au reste du monde. À M. Harris, pour avoir arrêté de lui mettre des heures de colles, quand c'était son dernier recours pour se débarrasser de Jess. À Scott, pour ne même pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait une sangsue accrochée à son corps. À Lydia pour continuer à jouer la belle écervelée. À Jackson, et il n'avait pas besoin de raison. À Isaac, parce qu'il essayait de plus en plus de s'approprier Scott et qu'il osait être vexé quand Stiles voulait passer du temps avec ce dernier. Et à Boyd, Erica et Derek, parce qu'ils ne prenaient en compte son existence que lorsque ça les arrangeait – et que secrètement, il pensait qu'il était vraiment ami avec eux.

Et il se rendait compte, soudainement, que la seule personne qui ne lui provoquait pas des envies de meurtre, c'était Peter. Peter Hale.

_Il faut être totalement taré pour ne plus supporter que Peter, de toutes les personnes de Beacon Hills. Si ça se trouve, je vais devenir aussi fou que lui,_ pensait-il en admirant l'étalage de légumes devant ses yeux. _D'un côté, il est pas vraiment fou. Il est juste un peu malsain, un peu provocateur. Puis, il est toujours plus sain que son neveu. Et, faut avouer qu'il a un certain charme. Et une certaine classe. Ouais, Peter Hale à la classe... et moi je suis fou. Mince !_

« Alors, Batman, on se ballade avec nouveau Robin ? »

Si Stiles sursauta, ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, de la même manière qu'une petite fille de six ans, prise en flagrant délit d'abus de sucrerie. Et il ne laissa pas du tout tomber les concombres qu'il tenait en main. Non. Et Erica ne lui avait absolument pas fait peur, du tout.

« Enfin, tu me diras, tu as bien laissé tomber Derek, pourquoi pas laisser tomber Scott. Mais je dois t'avouer que tu me déçois, Stiles. » Elle agrémenta son reproche d'un regard noir – même s'il lui en avait vu de plus sombres, il ne devait pas être totalement dans ses mauvais grâces – et d'un mouvement de cheveux digne de Lydia Martin. Mais il ne méritait visiblement pas plus, puisque, aussitôt, elle se tourna vers Jess – dont il avait oublié la présence. Elle lui décrocha un sourire qui lui donna soudainement envie de vomir. _Ah, mais vas-y, mange-le tant que tu y es, pff, quelle subtilité !_

« Reyes, Erica Reyes, enchantée. » Sa voix mielleuse eut pour seule réaction un roulement d'yeux de la part de Stiles, pendant qu'il ramassait les concombres.

« Tu sais, Reyes, je crois que l'effet sexy ne fonctionne que lorsqu'on a la classe d'un James Bond. » lâcha Jess.

Et Stiles ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il pouvait être aussi idiot. D'accord, Erica n'avait pas la moindre subtilité. Et Jess n'aimait personne sur Terre. Mais, tout de même. Cette fille pouvait être géniale (quand elle vous assommait pas avec le moteur de votre propre voiture ou autre attraction du genre). Et elle était tout aussi fragile que n'importe qui. Elle méritait d'être ménagée, surtout après ce qu'elle avait enduré avec la bande d'Alphas qui l'avaient enlevé. Il jeta un regard noir à son ami, quand il se retourna précipitamment vers Boyd.

_Il est arrivé d'où, celui-ci ? Ils vont finir par me tuer à apparaître comme si de rien n'était. Et ces satanés concombres sont fichus maintenant. Et pourquoi il rit ? Jess n'est même pas si marrant que ça. Pff, encore un fayot. Tout ça parce que Jess a le look du gars cool. _Il roula des yeux, une nouvelle fois, à ses propres pensées pendant que Boyd se présentait d'un simple « Boyd. » et, qu'à son grand étonnement, Jess lui répondit presque chaleureusement. Et s'il se sentait jaloux, c'était tout à fait normal : Boyd ne riait pratiquement jamais à ses blagues, et, lui, il était marrant. _Peut-être que c'est comme ça que se sent Peter à longueur de journée ? Entouré de jeunes délinquants tous plus tarés les uns que les autres et qui ne fonctionnent que par duos. Tous collés à leur autre moitié. C'est tellement frustrant. Il doit vraiment devenir fou, avec nous, en fait. Pas étonnant qu'il ait des tendances psychopathes. Oh mon Dieu, Peter est notre Frankenstein ! _

« Tiens, ça c'est mon numéro » Erica le sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées. Et, une énième fois, il roula des yeux. Il n'avait eut son numéro uniquement lorsqu'il avait dû pister son GPS. Et Jess y avait le droit après deux minutes de conversation ? Pff. Il allait arrêter de penser à ça de suite. Il s'en fichait. Totalement. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Tout comme il n'en avait rien à faire que Boyd lui tape amicalement sur le dos et lui propose de venir « regarder un match avec le reste du groupe ? ». Parce qu'il en avait totalement rien à faire qu'on ne l'invite jamais à traîner avec le groupe alors qu'il leur avait sauvé leurs fesses de loup-garous irresponsables un nombre incalculable de fois. Et s'il avait abandonné son panier au pieds de Jess avant de partir sans rien dire, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la jalousie. Ni avec eux. Il était juste fatigué. Et il avait des devoirs. Et puis, après tout, c'était Jess qui s'était invité, qui les obligé à acheter encore plus qu'avant. Il pouvait très bien terminer les courses. Surtout qu'il était tellement pointilleux que ça en devenait d'un ennui intolérable.

« Eh, Stiles ! Tu penses aller où comme ça ? »

Il se retourna vers le trio, absolument pas énervé, absolument pas sur les nerfs.

« Je vous en prie, continuez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Je m'en vais vivre avec Peter ! En paix ! »

Et si aucun d'eux de comprenaient sa logique, tant pis pour eux. Ils n'avaient qu'à lui prêter un peu plus d'attention.

* * *

Bizarrement, deux jours plus tard, il se retrouvait réellement chez Peter. Enfin, c'était censé être l'appartement de Peter, mais depuis que le calme s'était réinstallé dans Beacon Hills, Isaac et Derek avait décidé de venir squatter le plus possible – sûrement fatigués de la vieille station abandonnée (et rouillée, et sale, et vraiment pas discrète). Il avait aucune idée de comment, ou même pourquoi, il se retrouvait là. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était que le monde entier avait continué à lui taper sur les nerfs. Qu'il avait besoin de calme – et de quelqu'un d'intelligent, parce que, Scott était bien sympa mais entre ses lamentations sur sa vie amoureuse et ses énormités en tous genres, il était fatiguant par moments. Et visiblement, Peter avait accepté sa compagnie puisqu'il se réveillait, allongé sur ce dernier.

« Eh bien, je vois que j'ai choisis un canapé confortable. Mais ton manque de vivacité commence à nuire à ton charme, mon cher Stiles. »

Stiles s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, quelque chose d'intelligent. Vraiment. Il allait le faire. Il réfléchissait juste un peu, en se frottant les yeux. Et il aurait fini par trouver, il en était sûr, si Derek n'était pas entré en trombe, claquant la porte et s'arrêtant devant eux avant de s'installer dans un des fauteuils.

« Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Et là aussi, il s'apprêtait à répondre. À lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là, justement. Et qu'il pouvait très bien s'adressait directement à lui. Mais il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir correctement dans le canapé que Peter passa le bras autour de ses épaules et le força à se rapprocher de lui.

« On approfondit cette merveilleuse amitié qui nous lie. Ne sois pas jaloux. »

L'idée d'un Derek jaloux provoqua le rire de Stiles (et le regard tueur de Derek, mais là, rien de nouveau) qu'il étouffa cachant sa tête contre le corps de Peter. Mais ce rire mourut rapidement lorsque Derek lui demanda « Et il est où, Jess ? ». Et là aussi, il aurait pu répondre quelque chose d'intelligent. Il aurait pu rappeler qu'il n'était pas aussi dépendant que les loup-garous semblaient être. Qu'il aimait la compagnie de personne intelligente, et qu'il pouvait donc disposer. Il aurait pu répondre n'importe quoi. Mais il se contenta de se lever d'un bon et de se précipiter vers la porte en hurlant (et faisant ouvertement la tête, affichant une moue boudeuse digne d'un enfant de primaire).

« J'y crois pas ! Toi aussi ?! T'en as pas eu assez lors de votre match entre potes ? J'y crois pas ! Tss. »

Et si Derek ne comprenait rien à son comportement, Stiles s'en fichait. Et il ne s'en rendrait surtout pas compte, parce qu'il avait totalement ignoré l'air abasourdi du loup-garou. Et il l'entendit encore moins marmonnait « Non, mais, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, rah. ».


	4. Excuses

Wow. Ça commence à faire un moment que je n'ai pas posté ici :$ J'en suis vraiment désolée :/  
Au départ, c'était seulement que je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, et après j'ai réussi à perdre mon fichier où j'avais mes deux chapitres suivant qui vous attendaient et puis, pouf. J'ai juste oublié. Je me suis laissée prendre par les études, et c'est une très mauvaise excuse. Du coup, c'est promis, je ne vous oublie plus o/ (enfin, je sais pas trop si vous devriez en vous réjouir ou pas x')). J'ai refais mon plan pour cette histoire et je vais juste la recommencer :/ parce que c'est un peu dur de reprendre comme ça sans me souvenir où je voulais arriver exactement (même si, au fond, ça restera surement la même histoire, dans les grosses lignes).

Enfin, bref, voilà.  
Je suis véritablement, profondément désolée.  
Et je vous dis à très bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures, eheh.


End file.
